cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Archephor of Sparta
The Archephor of Sparta is the 2nd highest level of Sparta's government, placed directly below the 2 Kings. They are also the first among equals in the High Council, presiding over it and overseeing the Ephors. Pompeius was the last to hold the title, disbanding the position when he saw that it was no longer a necessary part of the alliance leadership. Transition from Regent to Archephor & Antibasileus The position/title of Regent was replaced by the Office of the Archephor after the adoption of the new Constitution, on August 8, 2009. The title of "Regent" has since been made a defunct title/position. Powers of the Archephor The Archephor is effectively the Overseer of Ephors, and has the responsibility of ensuring the cooperation and effective leadership of the Ephors. The Archephor shall preside over the High Council, but shall have no vote, unless they be equally divided. The Archephor may step in for a temporarily absent Ephor, as an “Acting Ephor” with royal approval. An “Acting Ephor” assumes all of the responsibilities of the Ephor they are substituting. The Archephor does not, however, inherit the vote of an absent Ephor in any decision. The Archephor can only be removed and replaced by the Kings. An Archephor is encouraged to suggest a successor for nomination upon their resignation or removal, but the Kings are not obligated to abide by the suggestion. Antibasileus The Archephor can be given the honorary and powerful title of Antibasileus (Regent) by the Kings and with this title, they would have the full authority of the absent King until they returned. In the event of an extended absence, the Antibasileus can, with a majority vote of the High Council and approval from the remaining King, ascend to the throne as King himself. The Office of the Regent "The Office of the Regent of Sparta" is a saying popularized by the 3rd Regent of Sparta, SupremeLord. The Office of the Regent is completely fictional, but the idea that the Regent of Sparta actually holds an office and can designate official things was a concept that stuck. Several examples include the position's motto and theme song. Motto The official motto of the Office of the Regent of Sparta was: "Do as I say! Not as you do!" This quote was first credited to Bush 84, one of the original founders of Sparta. It has presumably carried over to the Office of the Archephor Theme Song/Video The official theme song of the Office of the Regent of Sparta was "Gay Bar" by Electric Six. List of Regents/Archephors Regents *Adrian: November 23, 2008 - December 23, 2008 *Tulak Hord: January 24, 2009 - March 8, 2009 *SupremeLord: March 8, 2009 - June 25, 2009 *Wandmdave: June 27, 2009 - August 8, 2009 *Unknown lapse. *DeathAdder: February 8, 2012 - May 5, 2012 Archephors *WandmDave: August 8, 2009 - August 26, 2009 *Wilhelm the Demented: August 31, 2009 - September 10, 2009 *Andrewbw: September 10, 2009 - ? *Lukapaka: Dates unknown, ascended to King of Sparta *DeathAdder: February 21, 2012 – July 29, 2012 - Resigned. *Pompeius: July 29, 2012 - September 23, 2012 - Resigned and was the final Archephor. Category:Sparta Government Category:Sparta